Phytophagous insects cause substantial losses in crops and livestock despite the use of genetically modified (GM) insect-resistant plants. Phloem/xylem sap-feeding insects cause additional damage by transmitting plant diseases. Animal biting insects are of pivotal concern beyond being an annoyance, since many species feed on blood and transmit infectious diseases, accounting for substantial morbidity and mortality of domestic animal and human populations worldwide. Many of these diseases are vector-borne zoonoses, which cannot be eliminated readily.
For example, mosquitoes are significant insect vectors, transmitting many serious infectious diseases, including the recent epidemics of global significance caused by Zika, Dengue, and Chikungunya viruses. The insecticides currently used for mosquito control are toxic and are eventually rendered ineffective due to mosquitos' development of resistance to the insecticides over time.
An alternative approach to control these vectors is to release genetically modified (GM) mosquitoes based on Wolbachia- or male-induced infertility. However, such methods have elicited objections to the use of such genetically modified organisms.
There is thus a need for improved insecticides that are safe and effective.